Water and Fire: Her Destiny Rewrite
by Kell957
Summary: Zuko's twin sister has always been by his side. Her name's Kelli. Sure, she's a firebender like the rest of the family. But their's a mystery on her mother's side of the family. If she's a firebender, then why does water bend to her will when she's around it? Does it have something to do with the sapphire blue flecks in her golden eyes? I don't own Avatar: the last Airbender!


Disclaimer: **Sokka: Welcome to Jeopardy: The Disclaimer Edition! Now Kell957, Do you own Avatar The Last Airbender?**

**Kell957:Heck,yeah!**

**Sokka:Yeah, right. And I'm Zuko.**

**Zuko: Hey!**

**Kell957: (sigh) Fine. Heck, no.**

**Sokka: That's correct! Cheer up! At least, you own Kelli and your other OC's! Now, who wants some sausage?! :D**

**(silence)**

**Sokka: No? At least I get to have it. Let's start. :(**

* * *

5 years old

Narrator's POV

Kelli and Zuko were arguing. Kelli:"Of course, I'm older! I'm 10 minutes older!" Zuko:"No, you're not! I'm older!" It went on like this for about 10 minutes until Ursa separated them. " Now now, Kelli don't be so mean to your brother. Zuko, Kelli WAS right. She was 10 minutes older than you. Are we clear on this?""Yes, mother.", the twins said in sync."Good." With that, Ursa left with a smile. Kelli and Zuko went back to whatever they were doing. Now, let's take a step back. Kelli had straight pitch black hair that she always put in a ponytail. She had warm, but piercing golden eyes. It was always a mystery why she had sapphire blue flecks in them. She always smiled. No matter what. In a way she was a WAY nicer version of Azula. Kelli was kind to ALMOST everyone. Note the word ALMOST. Let's move onto Zuko. Ever since he was old enough to talk, he was compassionate and loyal to whoever he trusted. Up until the "accident", but that's 8 years into the future. He had eyes like his sister, minus the blue flecks. His hair is in a topknot almost all the time. Now let's get back to the present. It was bedtime. The twins slept in the same room. To say it was big was an understatement. It could fit at least 50 adults! It had a crystal chandilier. Both of the beds in the room were king-sized, of course. It was complete with a night light and a couple of other things. The twins brushed their teeth and went to bed. Zuko was sleeping well, but Kelli wasn't. She was tossing and turning. Nobody but her knew that she was a seer. She dreamed of her brother. Correction: a thirteen year old version of her brother. He was on his knees, his eyes full of tears in front of their father. They were in the agni kai arena. Zuko seemed to be pleading for mercy. Their father showed no mercy and burned his left eye. He screamed. The crowd cheered as their father kicked Zuko in the stomach and continued the fight. Finally, Zuko fell unconscious. Their father made one last fireball to throw at Zuko. A 13 year old Kelli couldn't take it anymore. Just as their father threw the fireball, Kelli jumped in the way of Zuko and the fireball grazed her face and left a small healable scar. She yelled at her father, about how it was cruel to challenge a THIRTEEN year old to an agni kai. She held against her father for 5 minutes before she gave in. Her father raised his hand to strike. Then,...Kelli woke up.

* * *

AN: Cliff hanger! Next chapter will be going 8 years into the future. Do the math and figure out what happens, for those who watched it. Now, I need a co- author, so in case I lose interest in this story, you would be the one to finish it. To settle this, answer this question. Whoever gets this right wins. If there is more than one winner, I will PM you with a question. Whoever answers (all) the question(s) correctly, I will PM you to tell you. Sorry, no-accounters.

The question is:

Who nursed Percy Jackson back to health, after he almost died in a volcano accident?

The dead line is in 2 weeks from this day. No-accounters can still answer and the will get a virtual cookie. (::)(::)(::) Kelli's name is pronounced (Kell-I). Azula is already born and she's 3. No flames please! :)

Peace out!

Signing out,

Kell957


End file.
